HikaruxKaoru Never Alone
by Natsubahime
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru slept like always, but one day Hikaru had left Kaoru alone. Kaoru woke up only to find Hikaru's bed empty. rated M for character death in chapter 2 This is my first fic about the lovely twins :D YAY!
1. Never Alone

HikaruxKaoru Never Alone

_I do not own ouran high school nor the characters but I wish I did_

Hikaru and Kaoru slept like always, but one day Hikaru had left Kaoru alone. Kaoru woke up only to find Hikaru's bed empty. Kaoru took his phone and call Hikaru. "Beep...Beep...Bee..." "Yes Hikaru here," Said Hikaru "WHERE ARE YOU HIKARU!" Kaoru shouted over the phone. Kaoru was crying and wanted Hikaru to be there to comfort him. "Kaoru are you crying?" asked Hikaru but he got no answer. Kaoru I'm sorry for leaving, I'm coming home," Said Hikaru and closed his phone.

Hikaru finnished what he was doing and went to the limo. He told the driver to take him home. The driver nodded his head and took Hikaru home. When Hikaru opened the door four maids greeted him, "Welcome home master Hikaru," Said the maids. Hikaru only waved his hand and went up to his and Kaoru's room. When Hikaru opened the door he couldn't find Kaoru, Their room was empty.

"Kaoru are you in here?" Hikaru asked but no answer was given. Hikaru could hear water coming from the shower. "He must be in the shower," said Hikaru to himself. Hikaru opened the bathroomdoor but couldn't see anything. "Kaoru are you alright?" asked Hikaru and walked to the shower only to be screamed at. "GO AWAY!" Kaoru Screamed.

Kaoru didn't want to talk to Hikaru because he left him alone. Hikaru walked to the toilet and sat down waiting for Kaoru. When Kaoru finnished Hikaru took his chance and hugged him only to get pushed away. "DON'T HUG ME YOU IDIOT!" screamed Kaoru and walked out of the bathroom. "Kaoru wait," Said Hikaru and walked after him.

Hikaru found Kaoru crying on his bed. "Kaoru I'm sorry I left," Said Hikaruand sat down. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Yelled Kaoru. Kaoru knew Hikaru left him to be with Haruhi or so he thought.

"Kaoru listen to me, I went out so I could buy you something," Said Hikaru and put his hand in his pantpocket and pulled something out. It was a heart shaped neckless and there was something written on it. "Twins Forever?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. "What do you mean?" asked Kaoru. Kaoru had no idéa what Hikaru meant. Kaoru walked to Hikaru and looked at the neckless.

"Is that for me?" asked Kaoru looking confused. "No not really, but for the both of us Kaoru," said Hikaru and gave Kaoru the neckless wild holding it in his hand. "So do you want to be my twin forever?" asked Hikaru ready to pull the neckless apart into two. "Yes Hikaru, I want to be you twin forever," said Kaoru and looked at his twin.

"Then pull Kaoru, said Hikaru. "Why?" asked Kaoru. "Just pull the neckless at the same time as me Kaoru," said Hikaru. The twins pulled the neckless apart so there was two. Kaoru got the one with the word twins on it and Hikaru got the one with the word forever on it. It fit the just perfect. Kaoru stood on Hikaru's right side and Hikaru on Kaoru's left side.

The next morning it was time for the host club, but before Kaoru got ready he asked his twin how they should play "_Wich one is Hikaru game_" now that they got their neckless. "Ever heard of hiding it Kaoru?" asked Hikaru with a smile. "I didn't think about that," said Kaoru smiling back. Both of the twins got ready for the host club. They went to the limo and told the driver to take them to the host club, he nodded and they were of.

Half way left Hikaru took his phone and checked what time it was, _'Damn we're going to be late_,' thought Hikaru and looked at Kaoru who nodded. "Can you drive faster? we're going to be late," both of the twins said. The driver nodded and started driving faster. Once the twins arrived at the host club they started running to make sure they got there in time.

"We made it Kaoru," Said Hikaru trying to catch his breath. "Yeah we did, Said Kaoru. Tamaki looked at the twins with a annoyed look on his face. "what is it lord?" both twins said looking at Tamaki and then at eachother. "you're late," said Tamaki. The twins looked at Tamaki again and then at eachother. "No we're not," said Kaoru and Hikaru.

Tamaki looked at the clock only to see he was wrong, the twins where indeed in time. Tamaki went to sit on the floor in the corner he always sat in. "What's wrong with Tamaki?" a voice said behind the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru got scared and fell to the floor.

They looked up to see that there was already two girls inside. It was the two girls the twins had been waiting for. "Could it be..." Hikaru started. "that you are..."Kaoru continued. "the two girls we have to be watching over?" the twins both finnished. "yes they sure are," said Kyouya from behind the twins.

Time seemed to fly away by the time everyone had fun. "Hikaru?" Kaoru looked at his twin who looked back at Kaoru. "Yes Kaoru, what is it?" asked Hikaru. "I've been thinking about what happened yesterday," Kaoru started. "Don't talk about that now Kaoru," said Hikaru and pulled Kaoru close to him.

"Hikaru! Not infront of the girls," Said Kaoru. The girls screamed at the sight of the twins forbidden brotherly love. "Hikaru...promise you wont leave me like that again," said Kaoru. Hikaru looked into his twins sad eyes. I promise you Kaoru, whenever I leave I'll take you with me, Okay Kaoru?" said Hikaru. "Do you really mean that?" asked Kaoru. "Yes it's a promise, you will never be alone anymore," Said Hikaru and he hugged his twin who hugged him back.

**_**Hold on tight be the strong one to melt the fight, make it alright. Hatred grows leaving leads for us yes it shows, can't find harmony. You wont heal it's for fall, never take friendship personal, go your own way and prove them wrong, it's in your hands now hanging on, to the hopeful words, plant a seed, with a need._**

**_I am never alone, I'm failing now to turn, I will never miss home, I want to get back again. I am never alone. My colors will burn, never alone, always alone._**

**_Fearful eyes, watching all around, all this time, with no heart and you, never cry. Where's the power in that? It's not right, sending signals of shame, I once knew, so did yooou!_**

**_I am never alone, I'm failing now to turn, I will never miss home, I ant to get back again. I am never alone. My colors will burn, never alone, always alone. I am never I am always alone. I will never miss hoooooome._**

**_Breathing lies, and you tears streaming, timely now, sooo,. Hold on tight, be the strong one to melt the fight, make it alright.**_**

_Chapter 2 will contain character death_


	2. Reason to cry Curly Sue

HikaruxKaoru (Reason to cry)(Curly Sue)

Hikaru and Kaoru went to sleep at 9:00pm like always, both sleeping in their own bed. Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night when he heard Hikaru make painful sounds in his sleep. Kaoru walk to Hikaru's bed and sat down. "Hikaru wake up...what's wrong Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. Kaoru was almost crying at the sight of his brother in pain.

Time was flying away and Kaoru didn't even look at the clock at all when he suddenly decided to see what time it was, the clock read 7:30am. "Oh shit, I haven't slept at all?" Kaoru asked himself. What was he going to do, he couldn't get any sleep because he was going up in half an hour anyways. Kaoru decided to walk to the kitchen when he saw one maids in there making herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh master Kaoru, I didn't see you there," the maid said to Kaoru when he walked past her to get something to eat. "where's master Hikaru?" she asked. "He's still sleeping," Kaoru said and got himself some milk. "Oh I see, should I go wake him up?" She asked Kaoru who drank his milk. "No need for that, I'll do it," said Kaoru and put the glas away.

Kaoru walk up to their room and went to bed. Hikaru woke up at 7:45am and could see his twin was up already. "You know Kaoru..." Hikaru started. Kaoru jumped up in surprise when he heard his twins voice. "You're the one to wake up late you know," said Hikaru who looked still so sleepy.

Hikaru got out of his bed and walked to Kaoru's bed and sat down. "You should really get some sleep Kaoru," Hikaru whispered in his ear as Kaoru shivered. "How did you know I was awake Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. "Kaoru I know you to good so I can tell if you've been awake or asleep," said Hikaru and took Kaoru's hand and draged him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Ah, don't pull my arm so much," Kaoru half screamed and said. "I'm sorry brother, I'll be careful next time," Hikaru whispered quiet so the maids didn't hear him.

The clock read 8:10am. Hikaru and Kaoru being to busy getting dressed and talking to eachother didn't notice they would get late for the host club. One of the maids made her way in to their room. "Master Hikaru. Master Kaoru, you're going to be late," She said. "Crap," Both of the twins said and rushed down and out to the limo. "DRIVE NOW!" Hikaru yelled. "AND MAKE IT FAST! Kaoru also yelled.

When the twins got to the host club Hikaru fell as Kaoru didn't notice. "choumatte Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled to his twin who suddenly stopped. "Hikaru? HIKARU! What happened!" Kaoru yelled. "I think I dislocated my foot," Hikaru said and looked at his twin with tears in his eyes. "Hikaru? Hikaru! can you walk?" Kaoru asked and put a hand out to grab Hikaru's hand. "I don't think so, Kaoru can you help me to the third music room?" asked Hikaru as he grabbed Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru up on his left feet and carried him to the third music room. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Tamaki, he was really angry and didn't care if the twins explained what had happen. "Lord calm yourself," said Kaoru as he sat Hikaru down in a chair. "Lord it's all my fault, I fell to the ground and dislocated my right foot," Hikaru explained. "How late are we?" asked the twins. Kaoru held Hikaru's hand. "YOU ARE 15 MINUTES LATE AND THE GIRLS ARE ALL WAITING!" yelled tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to the two girls sitting at the table Hikaru and Kaoru used to be sitting at. "I'm sorry girls but I have to ask you to wait a little longer until I make sure Hikaru is alright," said Kaoru and smiled at them. "But Kaoru-Kun..." she got cut of. "No but, I want to make sure my brother is alright," said Kaoru and smiled again. Kaoru took Hikaru's foot and looked at it only to find out it was really bad.

Kaoru placed Hikaru's foot down and went to get something to get the pain to dissapear and Kaoru also got some bandages to put on Hikaru's foot. First Kaoru got rid of Hikaru's pain by giving it a gentle kiss and then put some ointment on Hikaru's foot after wrapping it in some bandages. "Ita! Kaoru that hurt," said Hikaru and put a hand on Kaoru's head. "Gomennasai Hikaru," said Kaoru and hugged him.

2 months later

Hikaru went out and again left Kaoru. As Hikaru walked down the street he got stopped by someone who pushed a gun to his back. "Don't say a word or I'll shot you," said the man. "I don't think you would do that," said Hikaru. BANG and the man shot Hikaru. Hikaru felt pain and fell to the ground. Kaoru who had been left alone ran after Hikaru only to hear someone pulled the trigger on a gun. Kaoru ran to where he heard it only to find Hikaru on the ground bleeding bad. _'__Why did he shot me? did I do anything? I was just walking on the street,' _thought Hikaru when he suddenly heard Kaoru scream his name. "HIKARU!" screamed Kaoru while he was crying. _'Please Kaoru, don't cry. There's no reason to cry, I'm sure I'll be fine,' _thought Hikaru but sure he was wrong. He felt a sharp pain and his heart stopped.

Kaoru felt just way to alone to even think about the host club without Hikaru. "Hikaru? why did you leave me brother?" Kaoru cried at his brothers dead body that had so resently been cold and heavy. "I picked out a song to sing for you Hikaru," Kaoru said as he began to sing 'reason to cry' by tAKiDA.

_"**All this time, All this time with you, Really loved me, Despite my faults and you knew. And you're not coming back, I got a reason to cry. The bottle's empty, The bottle's empty and cold. Just like I've been, Since I heard that you died alone. Finally home now, And I try to accept that you're gone. Wish I could have, Been there for you all along. With you back agaisnt the ground. All I want, All I need, Is to make you breathe. All that I want, All that I need. Is to make you breathe. Yeah you failed somehow, But I know that you tried. And you're not coming back, I got a reason to cry. All this time, All this time with you, Really loved me, Despite my faults, you knew. With your back against the ground. All I want, All I need. Is to make you breathe. All that I want, All that I need. Is to make you breath, yeah. It's all that I want, It's all that I need. Please begin to breathe. All I want, All I need. Yeah yeah..." **_Kaoru got everything right in that song and even tried not to cry while he was singing**.**

1 week later the doctor talked to Kaoru about Hikaru. "Is he going to be alive?" asked Kaoru. "He's alive and he's doing just fine," said the doctor. "Can I go see him?" asked Kaoru. "Sure," said the doctor. Kaoru walked into he room where Hikaru was being held. Kaoru sat in a chair next to his bed and took Hikaru's hand and kissed it. "Kaoru...is that...you?" asked Hikaru. "Yeah it's me Hikaru, I'm here." said Kaoru. "I heard someone sing something that sounded like I got a reason to cry, it sounded like your voice Kaoru, "said Hikaru. Kaoru couldn't believe Hikaru had actually heard him sing it. "It was me Hikaru, I was singing it for you because I didn't know if I had lost you or not," said Kaoru. "Do you happen to know what happened to me Kaoru?" asked Hikaru. "I think someone shot you Hikaru, but I'm not sure," said Kaoru.

Days past and Hikaru was allowed to go home and Kaoru decided to help him. Once they got home Hikaru asked Kaoru if he could sing something to him. Kaoru nodded his head and sat on his bed. "What do you want me to sing?" asked Hikaru. "Just anything is fine," said Kaoru and waited for his brother to choose a song. "Aha I got it! I'll sing Curly Sue by tAKiDA," Hikaru said and started to think of what the lyrics was. "Hikaru that's my favotire song," said Kaoru and happily waited for Hikaru to start. "Alright here goes nothing," said Hikaru and he started singing.

_"**Your strenght is so hard to find, I feel so much stronger now, the feelings alright. -Your words make me whole again, those eyes cannot ever lie, you're so divine. I'm not ever alone, you're not ever alone. I'm head over heels, goddess of mine, your curls touching my face, and now I can fly. You brought my life back. The glory you found, I'm in deep dept, without you I wouldn't survive. I'm not ever alone. Your smile is heavenly, I don't deserve all the love, that you're giving me. Your touch makes it hard to breathe, the shivers around me now, you're so fine. I'm head over heels, goddess of mine, your curls touching my face, and now I can fly. You brought my life back. The glory you found, I'm in deep dept without you I wouldn't survive. The heart is pumping for my life, the mind is happy and I, I will love you till the day I die. I'm head over heels, goddess of mine, your curls touching my face, now I can fly. You brought my life back. The glory you found, I'm in deep dept, without you I wouldn't survive. I'm head over heels, goddess of mine, your curls touching my face, and now I can brought my life back, The glory you found, I'm in deep dept, without you I wouldn't survive**."_ Hikaru got every part right and Kaoru love him for that. Even though Hikaru could have left Kaoru, he didn't. Hikaru was strong enough to stay with his twin.

END


End file.
